The Fox of the Scarlet Moon
by KyuubiKitsuneOfFire
Summary: Up on the moon, there is a deserted shrine that no one knows about... Two destined souls have met and must put an end to the evil that will attempt to destroy the Earth. But what if the cost of the Earth is too much for one to bare?


Blah, blah… Introductions. I am Kyu. I'm 17. I live in the middle of nowhere. I am a lesbian. I love Kigo pairings. Hrmmm. So, this is my first KP story. Hope you enjoy. I'll update when I finish the chapter to where I like it. Reviewers help push me to put chapters up a little more often so… review, please and thank you.

I do not own Kim Possible or anything that goes with it…. Yadda, yadda, yadda… disclaimer, disclaimer.

Oh… The shrine that I am using in my story, Fushimi Inari Shrine, is a real shrine in Kyoto. The involvement of said shrine in my story… yea, is fictional. I am pretty sure there isn't a demon sealed in that shrine… but, you never know!

This story is going to have a lot of similarities to Kannazuki No Miko. Gomen, it's where I got the inspiration for this story. KNM is a great story btw. Good shojou-ai stuff. Check it out on or pick it up at FYE.

If you have not figured it out yet... This IS a Kim/Shego pairing. If you do not like it then turn back now.

On with the show!

Behind a locked door, a chilled wind blew, lightly, through an open window. Sheets were scattered, pillows strewn about. It was a perfect end to a perfect day. It was Kim Possible's eighteenth birthday and the day had gone from great to the epitome of perfection. She found out, only about a week prior, that her newfound lover was her age and that her lover's date of birth was, amazingly, the same as her own. Their day was spent mostly apart, but when night fell a familiar face came to visit the teen heroine. Things had escalated past their usual barriers as both of them finally gave in to giving themselves to the other fully.

A calm and comforting shower from outside the window opposed the chaos inside the candle lit room. Light moans and heavy breathing was all that could be heard over the steady rhythm of the rain. The two women inside were locked in a battle of dominance over the other. It was romantic, yes, but slightly more fervent, like a need more than want. It seemed to both occupants of the room that this 'release' was all that they needed. All they needed was their other part, the part that made them whole. This was all the raw emotion the two had built for the other over the years. Now, in the quiet serenity of the night, they poured all that unfiltered emotion into one another. Making concrete their existence and their need for each other. Finalizing the completion that put the halves together, making the whole. After a time, the noises ceased, in unison, with final sharp and shuddering breaths.

They lay together in the stillness of the night, tight in the others embrace. Drifting into a peaceful state, thinking of things and how they came to be. How had this begun? What exactly had started it? Why had this become what they looked forward to more so than most things? Why did they feel this way?

Each of them thought about these things. They were so alike, yet so different. What was to become of this? There were so many ways this could turn out absolutely perfect and, then again, terribly wrong.

What were they to do about this? It couldn't go on the way it was. Something would happen, something would give, eventually, and the repercussions of it could be devastating to both the women. Someone or something would have to change. Neither really wanted to give up their ways, but that was over ridden by their love for the other. Whatever happened could change the course of everything; it could possibly alter the universe itself.

"Princess." The raven-haired women uttered into the silence of the room. She was met with a muffled reply sounding much like a 'Mm-hm' instead of the 'Uh-huh' it was meant to be.

"We have to do something. We have to do something about 'this', about 'us'." The pale woman stated as the smaller female un-buried her head from the crook of the other's neck.

"What do you mean?" Came the "Princess's" reply.

"We can't go on like this. We can't keep sneaking around and keeping this under wraps. Someone will find out sooner or later. What are we going to if someone finds out and puts everything out there?"

"Well," The red-head thought for a moment, "We really can't have it out there that a world famous heroine is dating a world renowned villainess, can we?"

"Not really, Pumpkin."

"You could always… stop."

"Stop what?" Came the thief's mildly annoyed retort.

"You know what I am saying, Shego. You don't have to come back to the 'Good side', but…. I don't know. I just, I just don't want to lose you."

"Kimmie… I…."

_Beep beep be-beep._

"Urgh."

"Damn, Nerdlinger. How can he have such bad timing?"

_Beep beep be-_ Kim picked up the annoyance that had been casually tossed aside on the bedside table.

"Yes Wade?"

"Hey, Kim. I have good news, and bad. Which do you want first?"

"Good. Please and thank you." The heroine replied with less enthusiasm than normal. This better be good. She glanced over to the alarm clock on the nightstand it read 2:15am.

"Good news, we have received information that Drakken has taken over an abandoned lair on the outskirts of Middleton."

The green hued vixen rolled her eyes.

"GJHQ wants you to go see what he is up to and… but…."

"But what, Wade?"

"They um… and uh…" Wade's eyes caught on a small lock of black hair on Kim's pillowcase that lead off screen. He also noted a flush to Kim's face and the way she held the Kimmunicator very close to her face as though hide something.

"What Wade?" Kim was starting to get annoyed.

"I, uh… They, um, haven't seen Shego." The boy was a genius, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Kim… um, what you do is your business… just, watch yourself okay." He picked his words carefully.

The pale-green woman caught on, though her lover did not.

"Listen up, you runt…." The view on the computer geeks screen changed, abruptly, from a confused Kim Possible to the enraged and noticeably naked top half of Shego. "If you so much as breathe a word about any of this I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll plasma your house down!"

"Shego!" Came the hushed scolding of the redhead. The screen's view came to rest between both women, with both their faces partially in view.

"Just giving him fair warning, Princess."

"Um." The genius audibly gulped. "It's okay…"

"Kim Possible."

The teen quickly shoved the villainess away from her side to hide her from the sights of the one-eyed leader of Global Justice. Kim now stared at the split screen on her Kimmunicator, on one side, Wade's feed, and the other side, Dr. Directors. The brown-haired female quirked an eyebrow at the antics of the girl on the other end of the visual feed.

"What is _that_ about?"

"Yes?" The heroine piped.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" The GJ leader said with an amused smile. Kim Possible was easier to read than a children's picture book.

"Huh? A bad time? No, um, I mean… it's never a bad time… I, uh, I was just…." The teen laughed out of nervousness.

"Just what?" The woman interrogated.

Wade gave Kim a cautious glance.

"Kimberly… I know that Mr. Load was more than likely just informing you on Drakken and his whereabouts. Dr. Drakken does not seem to be up to much and I am in need of your assistance elsewhere. I will send out a team to take care of Drakken. Tomorrow afternoon I am going to need you to go to a temple in Japan."

"Japan?" The redhead questioned.

"Yes. There have been strange rumors about a shrine outside of Kyoto. The shrine was, as far as our information tells us, abandoned after the Feudal Era. It's not a high priority, we just need to see what is going on. The natives have been speaking of strange events, saying that they will lead to a disaster."

"Hmmm… sounds cool. I will check it out… when?"

"I will let Mr. Load fill you in with the details and scheduling for the mission. Goodnight, Miss Possible." The shorthaired woman said as she severed the link between herself and the teen with a small smile.

"Alright Wade, what's the sitch?" Slightly shaken by the Director's actions.

'Blah blah blah, what's the sitch?' A ebony haired villainess mouthed in a mocking gesture that was unnoticed by the owner of the bed she was occupying. She also cursed that evil one-eyed woman. Shego had to admit, the woman popping in from nowhere had scared her as well.

"Okay, Kim. A jet will be at your place to take you to a drop point near the Fushimi Inari Shrine outside of Kyoto at around 3pm. It will be around a two hour flight so you should arrive at your destination around 8am in Japan."

"Spankin' Wade. Anything else?"

"Nope. That's about it. You'll be flying this one solo. Ron has a cooking class he is taking tomorrow after school. But… I am out. Kim… uh…" The pre-teen glanced around the screen for a moment. "Have a good night Kim."

"Oh, _she will_" The thief said as she snatched the device from Kim and smiled evilly into the screen.

"Shego!"

"Wha!!!"

Kim cut the link before anything else was said to harm the poor boy's brain.

"Shego…."

"Yes, Kimmie?" The plasma-throwing vixen said while putting on her best P.D.P. (Puppy Dog Pout) face.

"Uhn!" Kim was at a loss. She couldn't stay mad at that face.

Shego's demeanor changed abruptly.

"Hmmm, Princess, I like that noise. How about you make it again… and again… and again?"

"She-Hrmm." Was all that the heroine could get out before being attacked by her ex-rival.

Shego stopped and looked down at her lover. She leaned down and planted a trail of kisses up to Kim's ear.

"Do you know how much I love you?" The villainess questioned seductively.

A small smile played across the features of the smaller girl pinned under her other half. "Maybe you should show me."

"Maybe I will."


End file.
